Testing of cooling fans can be in accordance with laboratory methods that can achieve accurate performance ratings. The testing can apply not only to the fan but also to the measurement components and test devices that permit reporting those results. The data can be measured by specific laboratory transducers and sensors for varying measurement ranges to accommodate differing maximum horsepower, pressure and speed to be measured.